herofandomcom-20200223-history
Little Kong
Little Kong is King Kong's son from The Son of Kong. History The story picks up about a month after the dramatic finale of the previous film and follows the further adventures of filmmaker Carl Denham (again played by Robert Armstrong), now implicated in numerous lawsuits following the destruction wrought by Kong. Denham leaves New York with the captain of the "Venture", Captain Englehorn (Frank Reicher), who is certain it is just a matter of time before he is similarly served. Their efforts to make money shipping cargo around the Orient are less than successful. In the Netherlands Dutch port of Dakang, Denham is amused to see there's a "show" being presented, so he and Englehorn attend. It turns out to be a series of performing monkeys, capped by a song ("Runaway Blues") sung by a young woman named Hilda (Helen Mack). That night, Hilda's father, who runs the show, stays up drinking with a Norway Norwegian skipper named Nils Helstrom, who had lost his ship under questionable circumstances. The two men fight and Hilda's father is killed, their tent burns down and Hilda releases all the monkeys. Denham and Englehorn run into Helstrom, who was the man that sold Denham the map to Kong's Island, and he convinces the two that there was a treasure on the island. Denham and Englehorn agree to go back and try to retrieve it. Later, Denham meets Hilda while she is trying to recapture her monkeys and tries to cheer her up. Despite her pleas, Denham refuses to take her with him when he leaves Dakang. Shortly after they put out to sea, however, Hilda is found stowing away on board. Helstrom talks Hilda into silence and incites a mutiny on board the "Venture". But the sailors want no more captains and throw him overboard alongside Denham, Englehorn, Hilda and the cook, Charlie. The five land on Kong's Island where they discover the natives blame Denham for the destruction of their village and they are forced to move to a different part of the island. There, Denham and Hilda meet and befriend a albino ape, just over twice the height of a man. Denham assumes the ape to be Kong's son and calls him "Little Kong". He is much friendlier than his namesake and saves Denham and Hilda from a giant cave bear. Denham bandages Little Kong's injured finger in return. Despite the fact that Helstrom made up his story out of desperation, Denham finds an authentic treasure. Shortly afterwards, Little Kong, Denham and the girl are attacked by a giant nothosaur which Little Kong kills, while Helstrom tries to escape in the lifeboat but is eaten by an elasmosaurus. An Earthquake hits the island and it begins to sink into the ocean. Little Kong dies saving Denham by holding him above the water until he can be rescued. The film ends with Denham and Hilda throwing their lot in together, as the treasure will make all four survivors (including Capt. Englehorn and Charlie) wealthy. Category:Animals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Mute Category:Kids Category:Gentle Giants Category:Insecure Category:Male Category:Suicidal Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:King Kong Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Good